Love is Sweeter Than Chocolate
by Laughton15
Summary: So..My first fanfiction: it is about two girls who fall in love. Through bumps and turns and of course, drama, they realize that their love can withstand anything --and everyone. Love isn't based on gender, race or age, it's the connection of two souls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction.. I just want to know if anyone out there thinks I should continue writing.. Does it seem good enough to keep going? Not enough information? What do you think? If you hate it, oh well. If not, please review. Help me become a better writer! Thank you. **

"Naomi…" I said, shaking the redhead's hand. "I'm Naomi Campbell; not related to the super model in any way." She giggled, and I couldn't help but smile at her. "And you are?"

"Emily Hostin. It's nice to meet you." She had an adorable English accent; she flipped her hair out of her face and smiled at me, revealing her cute dimples. We picked up our books from the floor, for we had bumped into each other on our first day of school, and headed into the class.

"Looks like we have the same class Naomi." She blurted out. _Thank you Captain Obvious, _I thought with a soft chuckle. She pulled out a chair and sat down. I pulled the one next to her and smiled, nodding my head in agreement.

The class was Chemistry and our teacher was the football coach: tall, bald, and gruff. Interesting combination, eh? First, we all just spent the period learning each others names. He made us all stand, say our names, and give one interesting fact about us. I was first. I stood up from my desk; the chair gave a terrible screeching noise as I scooted it back.

"Ehh..Sorry.. Hello. I'm Naomi. Ehhmm.. I'm new here."

"Thank you Miss Campbell, but that's not entirely too interesting…" The teacher replied not looking up from the book he was reading, he didn't seem very interested in the class.

"Okay." I bit my bottom lip and tapped my desk a few times, "Ah… My name is Naomi Campbell and my dad is Graham Owen, the singer-turned-actor." I sat down quickly with a huff as everyone started asking me questions about what it's like to be the daughter of a famous actor. Mr. Wyns, the teacher, called everyone's attention by whistling and asked the next person to go. Emily.

"Err.. Hi. I'm Emily Hostin. I'm also new.." She smiled at me, "I just moved here from Surrey because my father is American and his job transferred him back here." She sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest with a smile, pleased that she didn't receive any attention from the other kids – aside from a boy a few seats away who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Soon it was that boys turn,

"I'm Freddie. I'm the captain of the basketball team –"

"Yeah. And he's got the hots for the new English girl." Someone in the back muttered. The class erupted into giggles as Freddie sat down with a tomato red face.

The rest of the class period passed quickly. Emily and I chose to be lab partners for the semester, much to Freddie's dismay, and we exchanged numbers and email addresses. With first period under our belt, Emily and I left the chemistry room on our way to our second class; I don't know why, but I felt comfortable with her, as if we had been friends for years. She whipped out her schedule and glanced at mine,

"We have Spanish together… and then lunch together…" she paused, trying to get a better look at the paper in my hands, "and English together…" A little too late I realized that I was staring at her lips. _What am I doing?! _ I thought to myself, shaking my head to rid the images of her soft pink lips from my mind.

"Oh?" I wondered, glancing at her schedule to clarify. "Mhmm." I answered, my head still swimming with thoughts of her lips against mine._ Woah. Halt! Whaaaaaat??_ I followed her into Spanish class, not wanting to speak for fear of blurting out the strange things running through my head. A few minutes into Spanish and I was already spacing out; then a folded piece of paper plopped onto my desk silently. It read:

_¿Que Pasa?_

Well, at least if we got caught, we'd get points for writing in Spanish. I quickly scribbled a reply.

_¿Nada. Y tu?_

The playful glare Emily sent my way was cute and I softly giggled at the redhead. I flashed my best 'I'm okay' smile and returned my attention to the class. For the rest of the day, she didn't mention it again, and for that, I was greatful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I got home to find my older sister waiting on the couch with a coke and a bag of chips. She smiled when I flopped down next to her, throwing my bag on the floor and crossing my legs.

"How was school?" She asked, as if she were my mother, handing me the bag of chips.

"Oh… You know… Educational." I ripped open the bag and pulled out a few. "Mmm. Salt and Vinegar… My favorite." I muttered, eating a couple more.

"Wow, slow down there champ. Tell me about your day." Ever since our parents died, Laura had taken it upon herself to be my guardian. She was out of college and had a well paying job, no husband or kids, nothing to tie her down … except me. It was like she felt responsible for me because our parents couldn't anymore. Not that I was complaining; living with my sister was incredible. She handed me the can of coke and smiled, waiting for a reply.

"Right. Parent mode, eh? Got it. School was fine, learned things, met some new kids, so fun." I gulped some coke as she raised her eyebrows. "Alright, alright. Ehhmm… First period is fun… chemistry with the football coach – who knew jocks were actually intelligent –" She playfully punched my arm, for she was currently an intern at the local hospital, having finished med school, and all through high school and college she was a soccer star. We chuckled. "This girl, her name's Emily," I ate a chip, "She's pretty cool. Red hair, crazy cute smile, enchanting golden green eyes –"

"Wait. Does my baby sister have a crush??" She interrupted me.

"Woah, what? I barely know the girl. Of course not." I shook my head vigorously. "No Way." I gulped some coke to give my mind something to do rather than think about if my sister was right. _I can't have a crush on her girl I just met…Can I? I know nothing about her! Except that she's from Surrey, her father is American, her smile makes me smile, and we have four classes together._ _Other than that she's… she's… amazing._ Laura pulled me out of my thoughts by slapping me lightly on the knee.

"My sister has a cruuuuuuuuush!" She sang, jumping up from the couch and dancing around the room. Her head swinging from side to side as her arms punched the air. "You haven't had a crush on anyone since that Josie girl broke your heart!"

"Yes, and I'd rather not think about her, thanks." I rolled my eyes dramatically, leaned over to grab the cd player remote, hit play, and waited for the cd to start up.

"_I'm coming up so you better get this party started__  
__I'm coming up so you better get this party started___

_Get this party started on a Saturday night__  
__Everybody's waiting for me to arrive__  
__Sending out the message to all of my friends__  
__We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz__  
__I got lots of style, check my gold diamond rings__  
__I can go for miles if you know what I mean."_

We danced to that song when I was little, and it's sort of become our thing. Whenever something interesting or fun happens to either of us, we dance. That's just something sisters do with each other – they act like idiots together – at least we did. We danced around the living room to the music and a few songs after that we flopped back down on the couch. I turned the cd player off and stood up, reaching for my backpack and the bag of chips.

"Homework time."

"Oh right! You have school in the morning. Hop to it!" She laughed, hitting me on the bum and sending me to my room. She was the perfect sister: understanding, caring, loving, endearing, funny, serious when needed, and totally amazing. I tossed my bag next to my desk and sat on the end of my bed with the chips thinking. I came out to Laura before our parents died, before my world fell apart. It was hard at first, keeping that secret from our parents, but we managed. And soon afterwards they found out.

"_Josie, my parents are due home any minute!" I said to my best friend as she lit up a cigarette in my room. "Josie, if we get caught –" but she cut me off._

"_We won't get caught…especially if you take a chill pill and stop being so snoody." She blew smoke at me and I coughed. I hated the smell. I hated the taste. I hated how she could make me do anything because all I wanted was to please her – I hated how much I loved her. She took another drag on her cig as she stepped towards me, enveloping me in her cloud of smoke. The smell was almost unbearable, but to be this close to her, I would've done anything. I felt her breathe on my chin, and the smell of the cigarette was heavy on her breath; I struggled not to cough. She kept coming towards me, so I kept stepping back, afraid of what might happen if I let myself get to close. Her eyes found mine and we stared at each other for a few moments. I could have sworn that her eyes flickered to my lips, but I could've just been imagining things. She held her cigarette in her left hand, and with her right she reached around me to turned on the stereo and turn up the volume, then she stepped away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and watched her slender form return to my bed. She patted the spot next to her. I sat down and put my hands on either sides of my legs, waiting for her to say something. She didn't. She reached over and clasped my hand in hers, possessively; I was used to it. She stared into my eyes, then she slowly brought the cigarette to my mouth and placed it on my lips, waiting for me to take a drag. I did. I coughed. 'Good girl' she cooed into my ear, her breath tickling my cheek._

Thinking back on it, she knew how I felt about her and she used it to her advantage. She used me… But at the time, I didn't care. All I wanted was to be by her side.

_She stood up and took the cigarette to my window, opened the window, and after taking a last long drag on it, she flicked it out onto the ground. Who was I to stop her? She popped a mint into her mouth from the container in her pocket and continued staring out the window. I decided to act on my feelings for once, so I stood up and walked up to her. I stood behind her, for a moment I considered turning away, but I couldn't. I needed to do this. So I put my hands on her waist and turned her around to face me; I placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her towards me. She had a smirk on her face, a knowing smirk, like she knew what I was going to do, long before I did it. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers. I had control for a few moments before she became aggressive and possessive again, thrusting me backwards towards the bed. Her tongue was minty with a hint of cigarettes but I didn't mind, I was finally kissing the girl I'd been in love with for three years. I fell back on the bed and leaned up on my elbows, her mouth only leaving mine so she could get on the bed and straddle me. I felt her hands cupping my face, then they moved to my shoulders, and one finally traced the outline of my breasts. Involuntarily, I moaned into her mouth. I could practically feel her smile as I did so. She pushed me down and stayed straddled on top of me while her hands unbuttoned my jeans._

"_Joce, are you sur—" Her lips stopped my concern and I let her continue what she was doing. As I always did. As I always would. Her fingers expertly finished unzipping my jeans and she slid them down, caressing my slightly damp center before slipping beneath my underwear and taking me completely. _

_Within a few minutes, not only had I cum, but I had also shed all of my clothing and was lying naked on my bed; Josie had removed her shirt, but nothing else. _

Another indication that should have told me she was using me.

_My heart was racing as she took me again. I thought I heard the front door open and close, but the music we had on muffled everything, including mine and Josie's moans. She came back to my mouth and kissed me, her tongue not asking for permission into my mouth, but rather taking it. It wasn't unpleasant, just forceful. But again, I was happy just to be kissing her. Her body was pressed against mine so that nothing could get between us, not even air, but I wasn't complaining. I liked the slight pressure her breasts had against mine. I liked how her pelvis fit against mine. I even liked the way she bit my bottom lip, causing me to bleed. It hurt, but it was bearable. A metallic taste of blood entered my mouth when she removed her teeth and went to my neck. Her breath grazed my skin just before her tongue flicked across my pressure point; before long she was sucking my neck and I still wasn't complaining. Josie pulled back and examined her handy work._

"_Finally Campbell, took you long enough to put out." She whispered, kissing my lips forcefully again. Just ask she wiggled down to place her mouth on my nipple, my door opened and in walked my mother, followed by my father._

"_Naomi I—what the hell?" my mother shrieked, looking between me and Josie, to my father, and back to me. _

"_Uh… Karen, let's uh…" My father didn't even finish his sentence before pulling my mother out of the room and closing the door. Josie calmly stood up from the bed and donned her shirt again; I was still on the bed, having ripped up the coverlet to cover myself. Josie leaned across the bed and kissed my open mouth, eliciting a soft moan from me. She lingered on my lips, letting the kiss deepen before standing up and winking._

"_Until next time Naomi. Keep this between us, yeah? Oh. And your parents." She winked again, before opening my door quietly, looking both ways, and deciding to leave my house through the back door where she wouldn't bump into my parents._

When I woke up, I rolled over to see my clock; it said 6:30PM and to make it more fun, Laura was knocking on the door.

"Did you finish your homework? It's dinner time." _Shit. My homework._

"Yupp. Okay. I'm coming." I laughed at the irony and slipped off the bed to walk to the door, but something caught my eye: the corner of a picture frame, glinting from the sunlight, and sitting in my trashcan. I picked it up, the glass was cracked and dirty, but there was no mistaking the picture. "Josie." I whispered at the girl in the picture, running my fingers across her lips. The picture was me and her. She was wearing nothing more than a bra and panties; we were in her room as she got ready for a party and she had decided to take some pictures. She was looking at me, her dark brown hair in light curls across her shoulders, her eyes closed, her lips puckered, and her arms around my waist; I, of course, was looking at her with utmost adoration and devotion, with a love-struck smile caressing my lips. I placed the picture back on my desk and turned to leave. I hesitated and looked back at the photo, remembering why it was in the garbage in the first place. With a heavy sigh I took the picture, wrapped it in an old towel I got from the linen closet, went to my closet, and placed it in a shoebox of memories I keep on the highest shelf. "Until next time, Josie." I half smirked before flipping off the lights and joining my sister for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. So this one is a wee bit long; i hope it makes up for some of the short ones that come along.. ehhmm.. the whole story is loosely based off my life somewhat, some of the things that happen to the characters.. I do own it all, all of the characters and places are figments of my imagination EXCEPT the songs that are in here.. I think i named them.. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K; and in chapter two i used the song Let's Get The Party Started by Pink.. leave a review please? whether you liked it or not because if you liked it, those reviews make me want to write and inspire me; if you don't like it, those constructive criticism's help me become a better writer. Thank you!**

**--Laughton15**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3.

Our first week of school went by quickly -- until Friday. I woke up with a text from none other than Josie. The girl I was desperately trying to forget and get over.

hey u. miss u. need 2 hang. mayb c u at skool?

I sat staring at my cell screen for a few moments. Then hastily tapped a reply,  
ehh.. hi. jose, i moved away, remember? we dont go 2 the same skool nemore_._

A few minutes later, there was a new message:  
baby, my dad got transferred 2 the military base neer u. we moved n over da weeknd. i go to MHS now wit u. c u soon bbygrl. love J

My heart stopped for a moment, then went into over time. I tossed my phone across the room, heard it hit the wall and thud to the floor; then got out of bed, threw on a dark pair of skinny jeans and my favorite tee, and grabbed my backpack. I thought about leaving my phone, but I couldn't bear it, so I yanked it off the floor and shoved it in my pocket as I left the apartment and jumped in my car to drive to school. I pulled into the school parking lot with 10 minutes to spare and couldn't help but look for _her_. I walked into first period, quickly checking to see if _she_ was here or not, then grabbed my seat next to Emily. She smiled up at me with her innocent golden eyes. Class started with nothing too important, just basics, so Emily and I carried on a conversation in the back through texts.

New Message:  
so what are you doing this weekend? Xoxo Em

you know. same old same old. you?

New Message:  
dinner with the 'rents, meet my sisters new boyfriend, then nothing. wanna hang? Xoxo Em

My first instinct was to say yes, but with Josie here, it might be weird. I decided to forget about Josie for now.

totally. my sis is rly cool with whatever I wanna do, so you could come over. :)

She nodded her head and that was the end of the conversation. I tuned back into the class to hear Mr. Wyns say we had homework. Emily giggled in response to my groan; I hate when teachers give homework on a weekend. It's like they just want us to be miserable for two more days. My phone vibrated in my pocket so I glanced at Emily, I hadn't seen her pull it out and type anything. I opened the message before checking who it was from.

New Message  
i'll be at ur car after skool. cant wait 2 c u. Love J.

I audibly groaned, so loud that Mr. Wyns looked up at me,

"Something to add, Miss Campbell?"

"Oh. No sir." I replied, blushing deeply. "Sorry sir." I pretended to scribble something in my notebook until the class's attention returned to him. I sank lower in my chair and Emily reached a hand across the aisle, placed it on my knee and gave me a small squeeze. It was innocent, but sweet. So I smiled at her.

By the end of the day, my heart was beating excitedly; whether from nerves or unresolved anger, I wasn't sure. The final bell rang and I slipped out of 7th period, quickly walking towards my car. There she was, same as always; leaning against my car, a cigarette in her mouth, her backpack on the ground, and her purse beside her. As I got closer, I noticed her hair was different. It wasn't long, dark, and curly like I remember; now it was a lighter brown, cropped at her jaw line, to accentuate her angular features. The dress she was wearing was a dark shade of pink with black outlines, it hinted to the curvature of her hourglass shape, that I remember all too well, and the narrowness of her waist. Her light green eyes were still mesmerizing as was the way her nose scrunched up when she was squinting, like she was now. A few freckles dotted her cheeks and she smiled as soon as she saw it was me. The same smile that attracted me the first time.

"Hey Campbells." She said as I reached her. It was a nickname she called me ever since she realized that we were named like the soup company.

"Hey Jose." I replied softly, fiddling with my belt loops.

"Well don't stand so far away stranger." She said, reaching out to wrap me in a hug; I wasn't mentally strong enough to stop her. She stepped back, leaned against the car again, and placed the cig back on her lips taking a long drag. "You look good Naomi." She added, looking me up and down, I felt her eyes undressing me and if it wasn't Josie, it would have made my skin crawl. I stood fidgeting, secretly admiring her long legs that were begging to be touched. As if hearing my thoughts, she shifted her legs and smiled at me, taking the last puff of her cig and tossing it to the ground.

"Nice…shoes." I commented, glancing at her simply beautiful black stiletto's. "Should you be wearing them here, though, of all places?" I asked, gesturing around me. She chuckled.

"I had to look good for you baby—"

"Josie, you always look amazing. No matter what you wear." I interrupted, stepping towards her, and dropping my bag. I had my arms around her neck and was pulling her in for a kiss before I could even say _STOP!_ She responded immediately, putting her arms around my waist and biting my lip possessively, just like she used to. _Some things never change_, I thought as I pulled back after a few wolf-whistles from the jocks leaving the parking lot.

"How long have you had _that_ confidence?" She asked, crossing her arms with an eyebrow quirked.

"About fifteen seconds…" I responded, looking down, finding the ground suddenly very interesting.

"And there it goes…" She muttered, a soft chuckle at the end. I looked up sharply to see her smiling, so I smiled back, and crossed my arms; no, more like hugged myself.

"You hurt me Jose."

"I know Nai. I know." Her smiled disappeared, followed by silence.

"You're not even going to apologize?" I fumed, dropping my hands to my sides in fists. She stepped forward, probably to try to keep me from running, and shrugged.

"Would you have accepted?" She tried to smile to make the mood lighter, but it was a sad smile. "Can you honestly tell me that you would have accepted my apology if I had given one?" I stood still, thinking about it.

"No…I probably wouldn't have."

"So why waste my breath on something pointless?"

"I don't know Josie…maybe try _something_ to get me to forgive you. I was lost for months after what happened! You never called, emailed, texted… it was like you dropped off the face of the earth!" I yelped angrily.

She took a step forward, "I know baby—"

"Don't 'baby' me, _baby._" I growled. "You have no right to call me that." She stopped moving.

"Okay. I'm sorry Nai. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I took you for a ride, then left you high and dry. I'm sorry I made you think I loved you when I wasn't sure myself. I'm sorry I hurt you and broke your heart. I'm sorry I was in your life in the first place—"

"First of all," I interrupted, "Never apologize for being in my life." I hesitantly reached for her hand as she blushed. "And second of all, how do I know you're for real? How do I know you aren't just here to get me back in the sack?" She paused, and for a moment, I thought she would take it all back and say I couldn't forgive her.

"You're right. You don't know if I'm for real … That's why I'm asking you to trust me. Believe in me. Nai, I'm not the same person I was back then. I've changed. I really have. I promise."

"How do I know these aren't empty promises Josie? How can I trust you?"

"You don't. And you can't. But please Naomi, believe me. I'm different. I won't hurt you again… When I didn't respond to your texts calls and emails, it broke my heart. It broke my heart knowing what I was doing to you – and to myself. It's taken me this long, but Naomi, I love you. I really, truly, love you." A tear fell down her cheek and I reached up to brush it away. My hand lingered on her cheek as my thumb caressed a small scar that I hadn't noticed.

"Josie," I paused, "If you break my heart again…If this has all been lies…" I saw her eyes fill with hope. "If this is all fake… I don't know yet, but it will be hell."

"I know baby, I can call you that now, right?" She looked stricken.

"Yes Jose. You can call me that now." I replied. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head, something she's never done. Then she put her hand under my chin, bringing my face to meet hers, and placed her lips against mine, softer than angel's wings. Definitely something she's never done with me before. _Maybe she really has changed._ I pulled her hand over to my car, pausing to grab our bags, then I opened the passenger door for her and she got it. I closed the door and with a deep breath, went to my side of the car and got in. After a few easy directions, we were sitting in her driveway, my car in park but still running. I turned to her. "So you know this means we're in a committed relationship, right?" I asked, suddenly apprehensive. Josie chuckled softly and nodded.

"Of course baby. Monogamous too." She reached over and laced our fingers together. "Just you and me." I blinked a few times. _How had this happened? Just a few days ago, I didn't want to think about her; now I'm dating her again? What the hell?_ "You still with me, baby?" She asked leaning over and placing a soft kiss against the corner of my mouth. I blushed.

"Always."

She took my phone for a few moments, shielding the screen from me so I couldn't see what she was doing. Then she handed it back and got out. As I drove home, after watching her walk up to her door, open it, step in, look back and smile at me, i was turning onto my street when I got a text from none other than my Josie. The song that played when it came through? Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K;

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.__  
__See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.__  
__Stop right there. Well I never should have said__  
__That it's the very moment that__  
__I wish that I could take back._

_I'm sorry for the person I became.__  
__I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.__  
__I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again__  
__'cause who I am hates who I've been.__  
__Who I am hates who I've been._

"That sneaky bitch." I murmured as I got out of the car and typed a reply. "Nice… ring …tone … butthead." I narrated as I went inside and straight to my room.

"Nice day at school?" My sister asked as I walked past her and into my bedroom. I dropped my backpack and went back into the living room; she was flipping through channels and I waited until she looked at me before I spoke. My hands were on my hips.

"Shouldn't you be at work? Josie's back. I thought you had to work today." _I should have spoken to Laura before I rushed into things with Josie, shit._

Laura muted the tv and placed the remote down softly on the coffee table. She was silent. I waited for her to speak.

"Excuse me? Run that by me one more time…" She asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Shouldn't you be at—"

"No. The other thing Naomi." She looked at me expectantly.

"Jose's back." I said again.

"Josie…is back…" She repeated slowly.

"Yes! Is there an echo in here? God Laura. Josie's dad got transferred to the military base up the road; she lives 3 miles away. She goes to my fucking school, Laura! I fucking drove her home!" I slammed myself down onto the couch next to her and softly started crying. "She apologized for everything…"

"Oh my god." I think she whispered, reaching out to rub my thigh consolingly.

"She apologized, and said she's changed… She brought back all of these feelings…" I cried a little harder. "She said she still loves me…"

"Oh. My. God." Laura stopped trying to comfort me; she yanked back her hand, as if burned. "You took her back…didn't you?" I kept my mouth and eyes shut. I didn't want to you the disappointment in her expression. "Didn't you?!" I felt the couch shift as she stood up and walked away. "After everything she did to you! You just take her back like that? Without thinking it through? What if it happens again? What if she breaks your heart? What if…" She choked back a sob, "What if you end up in the hospital again?" She came back and wrapped her arms around me, I finally opened my eyes only to find my vision blurred with tears. We were both crying at my stupidity and rash actions.

"I'm sorry Laura. Really I am… I didn't think it through – but I love her! I honest to god, more than anything, love her." She scoffed and turned in the direction of the kitchen.

"There's no doubt in that sweetie. But does she love you the same amount?"

* * *

Laura and I didn't speak much that weekend, only to call each other for food, and when I told her Emily was coming over.

"Emily?" She repeated, stepping into my room after telling her that after church, Emily was dropping by. "The nice English girl you're friends with?"

"Yupp. That's the one." I replied, closing my Spanish book and looking up at her. She smiled before walking away. An hour or so later the doorbell rang, and I jumped up to get it, only to hear my sister yank open the door.

"Hey—Oh I'm sorry. Am I at the right house? Is Naomi here?" I heard Emily's distinct accent floating towards me from the door. Then Laura's not-so-hushed reply of,

"Oh. Yes. I'm her older sister. You're rather beautiful – Naomi mentioned it, but she didn't say how beautiful your smile is—" From the hallway I saw Emily blush, and I stepped in,

"Yes I did Laura. What I didn't mention was how beautiful she is in person." I smiled as Emily blushed even deeper. I pulled her in the door and left Laura to close it; Emily followed me down the hall and into my bedroom. I shut the door and laughed. "That was…interesting…"

"Your sister is nice." Emily said, walking around my room, touching everything that appealed to her: my trophies, my pictures, my jewelry and make-up bins, my stereo and my iPod. "So… What do you listen to, mysterious-Naomi?" She asked with a cute giggle as she turned my iPod on and plugged it into my iHome. The music started in the middle of the song I was listening to:

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need to know._

I watched her lips move with the words; she knew every one.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

She looked up at me and our eyes connected, her lips stopped moving.

_For me it happens all the time._

I took a few steps toward her and as she looked down, blushing, I took the moment to admire her beauty. Her fire red hair was straight down to her shoulders where it curled out. Her bangs were cut diagonally across her forehead, somewhat covering her left eye; she had three freckles in the shape of a triangle right beneath her visible eye, and she had the cutest nose I've ever seen. The button up cardigan-sweater-thing she was wearing was very 'Emily' and I admired the way it hugged her small frame. She was wearing a ruffled skirt that ended at her fingertips if her hands were by her sides, not very church-like, but I'm not complaining. She also had on knee high socks and black and white pumps. As if she knew I was studying her outfit, she looked up. Our eyes connected again in a fit of fiery passion that I knew she felt too; I was close enough now that I could reach out and grab hold of her, but that's not something I would do. I waited for her to come to me. And she did. At first she was hesitant, but she took one big step and we were nose to nose; I felt her breath on my chin. Her eyes noticeably darted down to my lips and back. She wasn't fast enough to be inconspicuous, but I didn't mind. I leaned forward 90% of the way, wondering where this bout of confidence came from, but not caring too much as her lips came to mine. Her lips were so soft and I could tell she was shy, but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around my neck and tangling a hand in my hair. I deftly placed my hands around her waist and smiled into the kiss, letting her know it was okay. She pulled back suddenly, but left her hands in my hair.

"You're gay." She muttered.

"And you're not?" I asked playfully.

"No. I'm straight as a bullet." She untangled her fingers and stepped away quickly, as if being caught by a parent. _What's with people and flinching away from me?_ I touched my lips and scoffed.

"So that was just…" I started the sentence for her.

"Just an accident." She muttered. "An 'in the moment' accident. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Burrrrrrrrn." I whispered softly, pretending to be hurt, but knowing I couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"No! I didn't mean… All I meant was… Naomi!" I was hunched over in laughter by then, and she couldn't help but join me.

"It's water under the bridge beautiful. Don't worry about it. Nothing happened, eh?" I said with a smile, showing her I didn't mind that I didn't mean anything to her. Even though I really did mind.

"I should go…"

"You don't have to…" I said quickly, not wanting her to leave.

"Girls! Lunch!" We heard Laura call us from the kitchen. I grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her to the kitchen where the three of us sat and ate grilled cheese and tomato soup. Laura broke the silence.

"So… I have to return to the hospital. Don't get into any trouble, okay?" She took her dishes and tossed them in the dishwasher as we finished up.

"You got it." I replied. I looked across the table to see Emily's face turn away quickly, the only real indication of her staring was that her hair flipped when she looked away. "We'll be good." I called as Laura left the building and us to our silence. "Uhmm… Wanna watch a movie?" I asked her as we cleaned the dishes. She nodded and we went back to the living room. I popped a movie in and watched her in the reflection of the television as she slipped off her shoes and hopped onto the couch, curling up in the corner. I fell into the middle of the couch and we sat comfortably in silence through the whole movie with our legs and shoulders brushing against each other, and smiles and blushes being hid from one another unsuccessfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 5 is under way.. I'm having a lot of fun writing this -- even if only two people are reading it. If there are any other readers out there, it'd be lovely to see some support. A "you suck" or "this is good stuff" would suffice. Without further adieu, here's Chapter 4!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**. I rushed to the door and opened it. There she stood, with flowers and her Spanish book.

"Hey Beautiful." She said with a shy smile. I pulled her in for a hug and she pressed her lips to mine quickly, just saying hello.

"Hello to you too, Josie." I said, pleasantly surprised. The flowers were lilies, my favorite. "You remembered!" I pulled her into another kiss, but slightly more passionate.

"Of course. I remember everything about my baby." She kissed the tip of my nose and took my hand, leading me into the living room; she dropped her book on the table and sat on the couch. "So…" Her eyes flickered over to the book and back to me. "Do we have to?" She asked, pouting. Her soft grey eyes looked so sad.

"If you want to pass, then yes Jose. We have to." I picked up her book and opened it; she was failing Spanish I as a senior, and I was acing Spanish III as a junior. For three long, agonizing hours, I enforced the grammar rules and helped her memorize the vocab. She was a very apt student for me. A little after six, Laura came home from work with a friend.

"Hey Nai. You remember Scott, right? He works with me…" She asked, showing the young and very attractive man into our house.

"Yeah. Sure." I replied, glancing up at him and vaguely remembering him. "Hi Scott."

"Hello Naomi." He answered in a slightly high-pitched voice that I did not expect to come nor remember coming from him. "…And Naomi's friend…" He added as an after thought. She waved a hello and we continued studying. We watched them walk into the kitchen, our gay-dars going off the charts. I glanced at Josie who nodded  
to me and we fell into a fit of giggles. After running through the chapter again and feeling satisfied that I had done my job, we slouched back in the couch; I cuddled up into her, and she threw her arm lazily around my shoulder.

"I've missed you Josie." I muttered into her collar bone as I placed a soft kiss against it.

"Mm. And I've missed you babygirl." She replied running her hands up and down my arms.

"Josie…" I purred, looking up into her eyes.

"Yes?" She tilted her head to the side, realizing that what I was saying was serious.

"Josie… I love you." I searched her face, looking for the emotion I was dying to see. _Dying to be loved_. It wasn't there. There was panic and fear, but not love.

"I love you too baby." She replied a little too late.

"No you don't." I tried to pull away, but she held me close, putting her hand under my chin and holding my face up to hers.

"Yes. I. Do." She replied, a hint of anger caressing her soft features.

"Josie! You're lying! I can see it in your eyes!"

"I'm not lying!" She pressed her lips to mine in frustration but I pulled back, only to be met with her hands, forcing my face to hers.

"Jos – plea – mmhh – Josie!" I cried, yanking her hands away from my head. "I love you more than anything and if you don't feel that way, then don't say it. But don't lie to me either." The anger in her eyes dissolved into sadness.

"I… I'm sorry Nai. I'm trying… Really I am!" I softly pressed my lips to hers, granting forgiveness.

"I know honey. I know." I pulled back and ran my hands through my bright blonde hair. I closed my eyes and soon felt her hands stroking my hair.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?" She let her hand trace patterns down my back and stopped on my hip, pulling me against her. "I am in like with you Nai." She smiled. I chuckled and stood up, grabbed her book and lead her to the door. She knew the study session was over and the moment was gone, so she had to leave. "I'll miss you baby." She said as she kissed my lips.

"Me too." I replied softly as she pulled back, my bottom lip between her teeth. "Ow Jose." I softly yelped, clutching my lip as she stepped back.

"Oops." Was all she said before winking and walking away down the hall. I pushed out my bottom lip to see if I had bite marks or blood or something that would indicate why it was hurting.

"That's an attractive look." I heard Scott say from the kitchen table; he could see my entire face. I giggled and did it again, crossing my eyes. "Oo. Even better!" He laughed, as Laura walked in holding two plates of lasagna. "Naomi, why don't you join us?" He asked, offering his plate to me and getting up to get another one for himself. I agreed and sat across from where he was sitting which was next to my sister. Once we were all seated and eating, Scott cleared his throat, "So Naomi… I'm guessing that's the infamous Josie?" I glared silent daggers at my sister before nodding to him. "Mhmm. And you two are now…?"

"Dating." I replied, sliding my fork around my plate.

"Again, I presume?" He glanced at Laura and back at me.

"Yes." This time Laura answered for me. She turned to me, pleading, "You know he's just trying to help." I nodded, suddenly remembering that Scott was a psychiatrist or psychologist or something of the sort. How could I have forgotten? His crisply ironed shirt and vest with his matching tie and shoes screamed I'M A PSYCHOLOGIST! And of course, he was psychoanalyzing my relationship with Josie.

"How did your relationship go the last time you tried it?" He asked, dabbing his napkin at his lips.

"They didn't have a relationship… Try: she was Josie's 'fuckbuddy'." Laura replied again, anger seeping from her words. Scott nodded and chewed the inside of his cheek a moment before turning his attention back to me.

"And did she know you love her?"

"I… We… How do you know I love her?" I wondered, forgetting about the food on the fork that was mere inches from my mouth.

"Beside the fact that you just acquiesced without denial right then, it is quite obvious by the way you look at her. The way you speak about her. The way your eyes light up when you talk about her, and the smile that takes over your face when she's mentioned. So did she?" He re-asked.

"No." I replied, looking down at my half-empty plate. His intense stare unsettled me a little, "Maybe..." I glanced at Laura who had a 'you are so lying' expression on her face. "Yes. She knew I was head over heels for her -- am...head over heels for her." I quickly shoveled food into my mouth so I wouldn't have to speak. Scott had a pensive expression on his face and scratched his nose.

"Okay... And how was the relationship?" he glanced at Laura and cleared his throat again. "Err... The non-existant-relationship-but-fuckbuddy-situation?"

"Fine." I answered with a weak smile. Laura slammed her fork down.

"Fine? FINE?? Do you call crying yourself to sleep every night because she only fucks you but never loves you, fine? Or making you feel so low about yourself that you lose self confidence, become depressed, and end up in the hospital on suicide watch? She didn't even come see you; she didn't care when she found out--"

"Maybe she didn't know!"

"Don't be stupid, Nai. I went to her house and told her. And do you know what she said? She said 'oh no that's terrible, get well soon' then slammed the door in my face. I'm tired of her shit and I'm tired of her treating you like shit!"

"Laura! She's changed! She's sweet and amazing and kind and lovely! I don't know what she did, but it worked!" I yelled; my face began to burn with anger as Scott watched the interaction intently.

"Naomi, god dammit. When are you going to grow up? She's playing you! She's probably dating six other people PLUS more fuckbuddies; she is an STD factory waiting to be set loose." Laura slammed her chair back, stood from the table with her dishes and went into the kitchen. My heart was pounding in my ears and Scott just sat there with his hands clasped.

"Anything else?" He asked softly. With a tear falling down my cheek, I shook my head and wiped angrily at the droplet of water.

"No." I replied. But again, the intense look I was receiving from him made me change my answer, "Maybe..." I hesitated. "She was...manipulative, possessive, and abusive... But now she's sweet and funny and kind and--"

"And she bit you before she left." He added quietly so that Laura wouldn't hear. I stared with wide eyes and nodded; Scott leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs under the table, I saw his body shift in order to make room. "You love her... But she's a user. You've done nothing but show her love and devotion... She's used that to manipulate you into giving her what she wants. You talk about her having changed... And yet she still acts the same: manipulative, abusive," he indicated my lip. "Do you see what I'm getting at?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in a very girly manner. I nodded again. "As much as you may hate to admit it... Your sister may be right. Sometimes love blinds us." He stood up from the table, but before walking away, he leaned toward me, "Between you and me, the people who make us happy are never the people we expect. And when you find someone, you've got to cherish it. As do they." He winked and then walked into the kitchen, leaving me to my lasagna and thoughts.

It had been a week since my talk with Scott, and already Josie wasn't answering my calls and texts. I wasn't being clingy; I was being angry. With an impatient sigh, I got up off the couch, grabbed my purse, and left the apartment. My anger and frustration subsided soon after my feet hit the pavement, taking me whereever they saw fit. When I finally looked up, I was standing in front of the hospital where Laura and Scott worked. Next door was a coffee shop, so I went in, bought three coffees, and then walked into the hospital. I found Laura at the nurse's station, chatting it up with a ridiculously cute male nurse -- but not my type. The nurse spotted me over Laura's shoulder and nodded to me. I nodded back and handed Laura her coffee as she faced me.

"Hey Nai. Whatchya doin here?"

"Bringing you coffee..." I replied as if it was the most obvious reason ever.

"Nai... You never bring me coffee..." She eyed it warily before putting it to her lips and taking a miniscule sip.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Even I don't buy that." an unreasonably high pitched voice said from behind me. He smiled as I handed him his coffee, then thanked me. We all chuckled as they waited for my answer, Laura patiently, but Scott eagerly. He was acting as if he knew the answer, so I looked at the toe of my shoe, suddenly becoming fascinated with the dirty tip of my converse.

"I think Josie is ignoring me." I mumbled. Laura shook her head and took a huge sip of coffee. Scott just nodded, waiting for more. "She won't respond to my texts or calls -- it's been a week."

"Have you gone to see her?" Scott asked, his doctor voice bringing the sound down a few octaves.

"Of course not. I don't want her to think I'm clingy!"

"Well I think you deserve some answers," he took my coffee from me and put it on the counter, "Go to her house right now and see her. Find out what the problem is." Scott ushered me out of the hospital and when we got outside, he softly added, "Come and see me when you get your answers; off the record but confidential." He smiled, showing me his pearly white teeth and waved as I headed to Josie's house.

When I got there, I knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited. I heard giggling coming from inside and I knew her giggle anywhere. Slowly, I reached for the handle of the front door, and turned it. The door swung open. I stepped inside and silently shut the door, following the incessant giggles coming from the living room.

"Josie?" I called. The giggles stopped suddenly and I heard the undeniable sound of flesh against flesh. I hurriedly walked into the living room and instantly wished I had never come to the house. There she was, plain as day: lying in the middle of the floor, completely naked, with a man wrapped around her hips. My Josie. The girl I was in love with, the girl I stood up for against my sister when I should have given in, the girl I would do anything for, lying there in the arms of a man. "What. The. Fuck. Josie." I accused.

"Hey baby!" she untangled herself from the guy and stood up. Completely naked, but being Josie, she obviously didn't care about modesty. I watched her tuck a strand of messy hair behind her ear. I remained silent. "Baby... Let me explain."

"Explain? There's nothing to explain, Josie! You're sleeping with someone else!" I indicted the guy by shoving my hand in his direction, "And god knows how many other people you're sleeping with." I crossed my arms, ready to fight the denial that was sure to come. But nothing came. She stood there awkwardly, naked, between her girlfriend and one of the many fuckbuddies. I waited, but still she said nothing. "No comment? Okay, I have one. We're over." I threw up my arms to illustrate that I have finally given up, and I turned around. Before I got to the door, however, she was beside me, clutching my arm.

"Baby, there's nothing I can say! You won't accept my apology--"

"You're damn right I won't accept it!" I yanked my arm away from her. "And the name is Naomi. Not baby, not now not ever." I felt a few tears trickle down my cheeks so I wiped at them furiously. "Josie, you promised!" I sounded like a whining child, but I didn't care. I just wanted to see her feel sorry for hurting me for once. Her head dropped to her naked chest.

"I know Naomi. I know." she mumbled. "I fucked up. Big time." she looked up at me and for the first time in as long as I could remember, she cried. "I wanted to be there... Just us... And I was!! For a while... But I...I just can't! I don't want a relationship -- but I want you...and that scares me." she reached for my hand and held it gently. Suddenly an idea came to my mind and I pulled Josie close. With one hand, I wiped her tears away, and with the other, I grazed her arm from her shoulder down, never breaking eye contact. Her eyes closed for a moment and I knew she was enjoying the sensations I caused. I moved the hand resting against her cheek to the back of her head and combed my fingers into the hair at the base of her scalp. Swiftly, I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her. Soft and slow, with growing passion. I was determined to show her what she'd miss without me. When I pulled away, her eyes were still closed, and I knew I had done my job. I wanted her to feel desire for me, something I had felt for her since the day I met her. Josie slowly opened her eyes and when she looked at me, they were glossy.

"Wow." she said softly, leaning forward to kiss me again. I turned my face at the last second and her lips connected with my cheek. _Denied_. I thought with a laugh.

"Goodbye Josie." I pulled away, then paused, "I will always love you first." I added over my shoulder as I left her house for good and headed back to the hospital to find Scott.


	5. Chapter 5

Bringing coffee to Laura and Scott became a ritual on weekends now that I didn't have a significant other. Yes, I hung out with Emily, but it was always in a group. Maybe she couldn't control her growing desire for me and therefore couldn't bear to stand next to me when we were alone. Ha. Whether or not that is true, when we were together, my eyes sought only hers, and she sought mine.

For weeks it went on like this. School through the week, coffee break on Saturday morning if they weren't slammed with trauma's, Emily and the gang Saturday or Sunday afternoon. Nothing interesting happened, no one new moved in. It was boring, as life always would be without Josie; I spent my days going through the motions, not really caring much about anything. But after a while, I soon found my mind thinking less and less about her, maybe finally giving up hope that she would ever settle down, least of all with me. One day a week, I went to Scott and we talked off the record about my troubled past relationships and how I need to grow to move forward. So I tried.

I went to parties, I joined some clubs at school, I even went so far as to join the basketball team. I didn't make it, but at least I tried. Scott always wanted to be updated on my life, but he didn't want to ask Laura and raise questions, so he had to wait until our sessions. He seemed genuinely interested in the goingons of my life as a friend, rather than just as my psychiatrist, which I was happy about. I was in desperate need of friends; real friends who I could talk to about any and everything. One day, a few weeks after Josie and I broke up, and a few days after I had finally stopped crying, Scott was talking to me about finally moving on.

"You know Naomi, it's about time you found someone. You need a date..." He leaned back in his swivel office chair and clasped his hands in his lap. I sighed and laid down on the couch across from him.

"I don't want to. I don't know if I'm ready to love someone else."

"Did I say love? Alls I said was you need a date, and you are ready. You've been ready for a while." He smiled genuinely at me and stood up, stretching his long limbs and running a hand through his expertly trimmed hair.

"I am?" I asked unsuredly.

"Yes." he walked over to his radio and turned on some music, came towards me moving to the rhythm, and pulled me up. We danced for a few minutes, giggling at my awkwardness and his skill. He had enough dance skills to make up for my terribleness tenfold. I smiled as we sat back on the couch and he reached over and squeezed my hand; he was becoming more of a friend with each passing moment. I wonder how Laura would feel if she knew I was becoming friends with one of her friends, but we had so much fun that I wouldn't care if she hated it. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he stood up and pulled me with him. "There's someone I want you to meet." he said as he pulled me out of his office and down the hall into the elevator.

"Ehhmm.." I muttered as we entered the elevator and he punched the third floor button. "What's on the third floor?" I asked as we got off at the ________ floor. He shook his head but had a smirk on his lips; he wasn't telling me something. He quickly pulled me down a hall and we turned a few corners; he flashed his indentification when asked and never slowed until we came to a door. There was nothing special about this door. The only thing that made it different was the name plack: Brandi Reynolds. Scott knocked softly, and upon hearing a soft "come in" he opened the door and pulled me in with him.

"Brandi, this is my friend Naomi. Naomi, this is Brandi." He introduced us, looking from her to me, then back to her, waiting for one of us to say something. I watched her sit up in the bed, self-consciously tucking some of her dark brown hair behind her ear. I smiled at her.

"Hi." I said softly; the room was quite dim and I felt that talking much louder than a whisper would upset the delicate balance of the room. She smiled back and slowly reached over to turn on a light. She groaned softly; maybe the movement hurt her? And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scott flinch as if to try and turn the light on for her, but he stayed by my side as she flicked on the switch.

"Hi." She finally said. My breath caught in my throat as I felt an immediate attraction to her. This feeling was foreign to me, but I went with it as I stepped closer.

"It's really nice to meet you." I said, reaching forward.

"The pleasure is all mine." she replied, taking my hand in hers and shaking it. Scott cleared his throat; my eyes hadn't left Brandi's and I'm pretty sure hers hadn't left mine, so we both forgot he was even there.

"Right-o. I will leave you two to get acquainted then, yeah?" He didn't even wait for an answer as he left the room. I looked back into her dark chocolate eyes and smiled again, blushing slightly.

"That wasn't awkward." she murmured softly, readjusting herself on the bed and eliciting a moan she didn't mean to let out. Her cheeks reddened at the sound.

"But that's just kind of who he is, eh? Anyways... I don't really know why I'm here.." I muttered as I sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Me neither.. He doesn't usually bring people to see me. I don't really have any visitors anymore... My adopted mother died a few years ago, so I've been on my own since I graduated high school...and I don't have any siblings..." she clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed, "and I have no idea why I just told you that." I chuckled.

"No worries. We have something in common, my parents are dead too... But I do have a sister; she actually works here--"

"I thought I knew your eyes! Laura's your sister, right? Laura Campbell?" her chocolate-y eyes lit up and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. But my eyes?" I crossed my legs, getting comfortable.

"Yep. You two have the same eyes..." She smiled a brilliant smile and I saw her cheeks turn slightly red. "Anyhoozle..." I laughed at her made-up word, which made her blush and giggle.

"How old are you?" I asked in a joking manner.

"Nineteen next week. You?"

"Seventeen. As of last month." I smiled.

"Happy belated birthday!" she said, throwing her arms over her head and then wincing, regretting the action. I leapt forward and put my hand on hers,

"Thanks. You okay?" I asked as she leaned back in the bed. She nodded and tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes and it looked pained. I ran my cool fingers across her forehead and brushed the stray hairs away; she smiled at my touch. I sat on the edge of the bed and held one of her hands. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she replied, her eyes still closed.

"What happened? Why are you in here?" I asked quietly, not wanting to upset her. She kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds, then opened them, and looked straight into mine. Her smile disappeared and I feared I had upset her.

"I am the biggest klutz you will ever meet." she chuckled a little. "I was being uncoordinated with some friends as we were playing ultimate frisbee; well I was running and I ran smack into a tree." She paused.

"And that's how--"

"Not finished." She pouted a little, so I threw up my hands in mock surrender and silent apology. She smiled and continued, "So they were all pretty sure I had a concussion, go me, but I was all 'nono I'm fine' so they dropped it. We tried to keep playing, but I kept getting dizzy so I finally sat down. They told me my eyes were red and dilated... So I got up and said I'll go to the hospital to get checked out... They didn't want me to drive myself, but of course, I insisted. So there I was, driving myself to the hospital with a possible concussion, and I must have fallen asleep or something because the next thing I knew, I was heading straight for an eighteen wheeler; before I could react, my car was flipping through the air. I woke up in here a week later." her voice trailed off and my heart instantly broke. "I've been in here for...three or four months." I reached over and grabbed her hands lightly.

"That's... Not a normal story." I smiled trying to lighten the suddenly very gloomy mood. She smiled tiredly and her eyes drooped a tiny bit. "You're tired." I stood up and began tucking her in, but she caught my hand.

"Don't go." she looked up at me sadly. My heart shattered again and I stroked her forehead again.

"I'm not going anywhere." I smiled and pulled the chair closer so that I could still hold her hand.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I picked it up quickly, not wanting to wake sleeping beauty; after extracting my hand from hers, I left the room to talk freely. It was Laura. She was screaming at me, "Where are you?" I told her to calm down and turn down parental mode.

"I'm at the hospital." I said. Her sudden gasp made me chuckle because it wasn't for the reason she was thinking. "I'm fine Laura. I'm visiting a friend. I must have fallen asleep, but I told her I wouldn't leave her, so I can't come home." I heard Laura chuckle and then reverberate throught the phone, I pulled the phone from my ear to look at it, and as I turned around confused, Laura was standing there smiling. She waved and I waved back.

"Hang up?" she asked with a laugh as we both closed our phones and slipped them in our pocket. She came forward and enfolded me in her arms, kissing the top of my head. We both turned and looked through the window into Brandi's room. "Ah! Brandi Reynolds... I remember her. The ultimate frisbee girl?" she chuckled slightly, remembering the story as I nodded. I put my arm around Laura's waist as we looked at the sleeping girl. She draped her arm over my shoulder and we sighed at the same time. "She'll be in here for a few more months." out of the corner of my eye, I saw her watching me. I nodded to acknowledge her, but didn't react further.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I bet you are." She answered challengingly. We stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into giggles. "Well, I'll be here for a while.. Probably sleeping in an on-call room; page me if you--" at that moment, her pager buzzed and we both laughed at the irony. She checked it, then looked up. "Maybe I won't be sleeping... Catch you later little sis." she kissed the top of my head before running off to answer the page.

I turned back to the window and stared at the silhouette of the sleeping girl. With a small, shy smile, I quietly went back into the room and resumed my spot in the chair: my hand in hers, and my head against the bed. As I closed my eyes to let sleep come over me again, I felt like this wouldn't be the last time I slept by Brandi's side.


End file.
